Well-established power distribution systems exist throughout most of the United States, and other countries, which provide power to customers via power lines. With some modification, the infrastructure of the existing power distribution systems can be used to provide data communication in addition to power delivery, thereby forming a power line communication system (PLCS). In other words, existing power lines that already have been run to many homes and offices, can be used to carry data signals to and from the homes and offices. These data signals are communicated on and off the power lines at various points in the power line communication system, such as, for example, near homes, offices, Internet service providers, and the like.
There are many challenges to overcome in order to use power lines for data communication. Power lines are not designed to provide high speed data communications and can be very susceptible to interference. Additionally, federal regulations limit the amount of radiated energy of a power line communication system, which therefore limits the strength of the data signal that can be injected onto power lines (especially overhead power lines). Consequently, due to the attenuation of power lines, communications signals typically will travel only a relatively short distance on power lines. In addition, the distance may vary from location to location.
Power line communication systems often communicate with user devices in the customer premises, which typically are coupled directly or indirectly to an internal low voltage (LV) power line network. This communication typically involves transmitting signals along the external LV power lines, through an electric meter, and along the internal LV power lines to the user device. However, the electric meter, which measures the power consumed by the customer premises and is connected to the LV power lines, sometimes attenuates the data signals. Additionally, in some instances the length of the LV power lines and associated attenuation can hamper or prevent reliable communications. Additionally, ingress noise and noise from home appliances can degrade communications performance.
Automated meter reading (AMR) has been investigated as a means for reducing the cost of reading meters. The high capital cost of replacing meters and building an AMR system in a large geographical area has hindered wide scale adoption of automated meter reading.
Thus, there is a need for a communications module and method that facilitates automated electric meter reading and reliable communication of user data signals that can be dynamically configured and reconfigured by a network management system. These and other advantages may be provided by various embodiments of the present invention.